conditionpandemicfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Riehl Hills
The battle of Riehl Hills was a major battle between the parties of NATO and the infected hordes in Western Germany. The battle was fought across the majority of the Riehl Hills area which encompassed a solid and elevated perimeter of high ground far west of Berlin. It was the first organized battle between NATO and infected forces on a massive scale and resulted in a success for evacuating civilians, but a disaster for loss of forces. Prior to the battle At 03:48, Colonel Maximilian Stahlberg was given the task to lead his forces against the infected in a hasty effort to protect civilians fleeing areas far west of Berlin. He would run the joint mission alongside French Colonel Peire Delaitre. The German and French armies were mustering hastily in what time they had as the ZA1 outbreak swept through the Berlin area at the time. Massive evacuations were underway east of Berlin and floods of civilians were flocking through the roads of the Riehl Hills in a chaotic and scattered pattern. At 14:14, Joint mechanized forces from both the German and French armies were combat ready and deployed on the hills in a defensive formation. They established a solid wall of vehicles and troops. Artillery batteries moved into position behind the hills to support the assets on the defensive line. The evacuation trucks arrived in mass, supported by additional mechanized assets, helicopters, and local police. The towns of Isekenmeier and Schmidling, would all be required to evacuate. Evacuation Proceedings Evacuation convoys arrived in the towns of Isekenmeier at 14:32. Mechanized forces immediately disembarked and executed organized evacuation methods. Helicopters immedatiely found areas to land. Local police helped support the operation with solid and brief instructions of the situation. The streets were bristling with activity and were clogged up with all the military trucks and armored vehicles. At 14:46, evacuation convoys arrived in the small town of Schmidling, supported by helicopters and ground personnel. The same proceedings were underway and with such a small suburban population residing in the area, evacuation efforts was under way with no trouble. Contact At 15:02, forward scouts beyond the defensive line mounted upon Riehl Hills had spotted the enemy chasing after fleeing civilians in the open fields. Stahlberg had continued to maintain the order of halting fire until definite and close contact had been made. Stahlberg was paranoid about the situation and bought himself as much brainstorming time as he could, seeing as this enemy was careless and never abided by the conventional rules and methods of war. 15:08, forward scouts report two more sightings of infected individuals. Stahlberg issued the order for the forward scouts to withdraw from their positions and make their way further north to observe their left flank of the defensive line. Stahlberg issued the order for discharge discipline upon confirmed observations of infected individuals near the defensive line. 15:10. Weapons discharged infrequently along the line. Targets were picked off. Stahlberg had issued the order that the bodies of the infected be left alone. Civilians fleeing passed the defensive line became less frequent as the conflict between the soldiers and the infected escalated. 15:18. Weapons discharged more frequently along the line. Stahlberg's observers locate walls of infected individuals converging upon their position in the distance. Stahlberg observes the infected hordes and issued artillery strike orders to his subordinates. 15:20. Artillery pounded the infected hordes at their respective coordinates. The ordinance left behind a wall of smoke and dust. Visibility of the distant area was extinguished. 15:21. Infected hordes run through the wall of dust and smoke and continue to flood through the area towards the defensive line. Full scale engagement At 15:26 Stahlberg ordered his forces to engage the enemy without discretion. All targets beyond the defensive line was thereby a hostile threat. Stahlberg ordered his main battle tanks to fire upon the infected individuals approaching their positions in the distance. 15:30. Evacuation efforts continue to progress in the towns of Isekenmeier and Schmidling. 15:32. Soldiers deployed at the defensive line notice several civilians dead on the ground behind them. They are oblivious to what may happened to the bodies and focus on the infected approaching the defensive line. 15:48. The infected slowly make their way towards the defensive line. Hundreds of bodies fill the open area of the hills. Artillery continues to pound the infected hordes. 15:49. Colonel Peire Delaitre